roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx
The Nyx is one of the largest ships in Galaxy and has the highest health of all Carriers. Description The Nyx is a large ship in Galaxy, with a massive health pool and the second most Fighters in the game, but it lacks weapons, making it an easy target if it doesn't have escorts. A lot of players enjoy the look of this ship, especially the bridge interior. Advantages * Extremely high firepower from the Nixesion Fighters. * 2nd largest cargo hold for a militaristic ship. * The combination of over 22.5k total health and 40% damage resistance means that this ship can take the most punishment of any ship besides prototypes. * Almost 2 times the health of an Eclipse. And more health than a Starbase. (Not as much resistance as an Eclipse though.) * Good speed and turn speed for its massive size. * Extremely large death explosion causing it to turn into a nuke when killed. (420-stud explosion size). * Has the most health of any ship other than the Prototype X-1 and the Ghoul Nyx Disadvantages * Lacks Turrets or Spinals, forcing it to rely heavily on teammates for defense or pilots. * Vulnerable from all angles. * Very large. * Very expensive compared to other carriers. * Massive explosion size, occurring only when your Nyx gets destroyed in combat. This can destroy any nearby ships, including allies. * Can easily be destroyed by multiple dreadnoughts. * This ship requires cooperation in order for a proper combat scenario. * Sometimes ignored by fellow teammates, therefore having nobody to pilot the fighters. * This ship is seen as a golden target for opportunistic pilots, given its low mobility and huge profile. * Takes time to make back the amount of money it costs. Strategy * Always travel in a fleet to ensure maximum effectiveness. * Make sure you have a team that will listen to you so they can teleport on board to pilot the Nixesions. * Bait and Switch: Warp Into a dangerous zone, tell pilots to enter the Nixesions and then warp out of the zone leaving the Nixesions to deal with whatever you wanted dealt with. (Make sure you actually have a team that will listen to you.) * When attacking this ship, it is recommended to get at least 3000 studs away before it explodes, or you might be destroyed by the explosion. * A Nyx at war with multiple factions will almost always gather a fleet with the purpose of defeating it. Never rely on the Nyx's health to tank a fleet. * Generally avoid the Ampharos or a Loyalist as they will destroy Nixesions with absolute ease. * If the enemy faction is nearby, release fighters at your base to deal free damage without having to spawn a credit costing ship. Trivia * Requires a level 22 Warehouse. * Costs over $650K in total including Warehouse costs. * One of only 2 [[:Category:Carrier|'Carriers']] that has no weapons. * The Carrier with the highest cargo hold. * This ship is based on the Gallente Federation Supercarrier Nyx, in Eve Online. * Came out during the Rogue One event which was held between December 8th - 19th. * Has the most Shields and Hull against any ship. * This ship was one of the 5 chosen to be remodeled for the 2017 Halloween event, with its remodel, the Ghoul Nyx, being a transparent version of the original. * Was originally the most expensive non-limited ship before the E Class was added. * Nyx was the Greek goddess of Night and Darkness Category:Ships Category:Carrier Category:Browse Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Capital Ship